Just like the movies
by Kaahthemarshmello
Summary: A movie theatre has come to Magnolia. Curious, Natsu and friends decide to check it out. What terrible chaos will ensue? There's only one way to find out.


**Hiya! This is my first fairytail fic. The idea came to me one day when I went to the movies with my sisters. Not mush to say so enjoy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FairyTail :) or Titanic for that matter. **

_**Anything in italics is parts of the movie *which is not actually quoted***_

* * *

><p>The sun shone brightly in the morning sky. Lucy hummed to herself as she walked along the ledge near her house.<p>

"Be careful not to fall in Lucy-san." One of the men fishing warned.

"I'll be fine!" Lucy replied as she swayed a little. She flailed her arms and regained her balance. She continued along the ledge until it ended. Hopping off, she tripped and fell flat on her face.

"Oww." She muttered, holding her nose. She stood up and brushed off the dirt. She continued down the street towards her favourite place to be-Fairy Tail. She passed by numerous shops and children playing in the street.

"Sure seems crowded today. I wonder what's going on." Lucy thought as she passed a large group of people. She made her way through the crowd to stand in front of a new building.

"Wow! Mama, can we go?" A little boy asked, tugging on his mother's hand. Lucy noticed several other people looking excited. Curiosity got the better of her and Lucy asked the nearest person what was going on.

"Why miss, the city has built a movie theatre! It is rumoured that you can see plays that are performed somewhere else right here on a large screen!" The man laughed as if the notion was ridiculous.

"A movie theatre?" Lucy stared at the building, an idea forming in her mind. She smiled and rushed off to Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>"GRAY! Where is it?" Natsu exclaimed, picking up a table and throwing it at the ice mage.<p>

"I don't have your stupid scarf flame brain!" Gray exclaimed, throwing Cana's barrel of alcohol at Natsu.

"Hey!" Cana exclaimed punching Gray in the stomach. Gray groaned and collapsed.

"Damn weak stomach..." Gray muttered as he tried to stand up.

"Droopy eyes! Give it back!" Natsu exclaimed, firing up his hands. Natsu launched himself at Gray.

"Iron fist of the fire-whaa?" Natsu was flung into a wall.

"That's enough Natsu!" The master exclaimed.

"But he..."

"He already said he didn't have it."

"Well then where is it?" Natsu demanded. Just then Lucy walked in.

"Hello!" She exclaimed brightly as she walked over to Natsu.

"Lucy must have it!" Natsu exclaimed. He rushed into Lucy, knocking her over.

"Wah! Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Lucy, do you have my scarf?" Natsu asked, still lying on top of Lucy.

"Natsu, get off me!" Lucy exclaimed, a blush spreading across her face.

Natsu jumped up and held a hand out to Lucy. She grabbed it and he pulled her up.

"Sorry, so scarf, have you seen it?" Natsu asked.

"No Natsu, I haven't." Lucy replied.

Just then Erza walked in. She had Natsu's scarf tucked under her arm. Natsu tackled Erza.

"You stole my scarf!" Natsu accused.

"No, I found it tangled in the bushes outside the guild. You need to take better care of your things Natsu." Erza stated. Natsu blushed.

"I think you owe someone an apology." Gray muttered.

"Gray's right- for once." Natsu turned to Erza.

"Sorry for tackling you."

"I meant me! I'm the one who spent the last three hours being accused and having objects thrown at!" Gray exclaimed.

"Pfft. I would never apologize to an ice block like you." Natsu grinned. Gray crossed his arms and sat at a table as far away from Natsu as possible.

Lucy giggled. Juvia showed up out of nowhere and sat beside Gray, consoling him. Just then Levi, Jet, and Droy burst into the room.

"Hey! Everyone, you need to see the new building! There's a huge crowd around it!" Levi exclaimed.

Everyone started talking at once.

"Building?" Natsu asked. Gray shrugged and Juvia tilted her hand to the side.

"Oh right! I know what it is!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Really? Well what is it?" Erza asked.

"A movie theatre!" Lucy announced. Everyone gasped.

"Wait, what's a movie theatre?" Natsu asked. Lucy explained the concept of a movie to him.

"A play?" Natsu sounded excited. Erza's eyes gleamed. She reequipped into her costume from the play they had once performed as a job.

"Count me in!" She said as she began vocal exercises. Lucy sweat dropped.

"It's not a play like that Erza."

"Can we go Lucy?" Natsu pleaded, his eyes shining with glee.

"Sure! I think Titanic's playing." Lucy replied.

Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Happy, Charle, Mira, Levi, Jet, Droy, and Cana decided to go as a group to the theatre.

* * *

><p>"Aww man I'm fired up!" Natsu exclaimed.<p>

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed as well. Lucy laughed. Gray grumbled.

"This is dumb." Gray said as they stood in line to buy tickets.

"Then why did you come?" Lucy asked.

"I...none of your business." Gray turned his head and blushed. Lucy giggled. Juvia glared daggers at Lucy.

"He lllllikes you" Happy whispered. Lucy pulled Happy's wing.

"Happy! Stop doing that!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Juvia thinks that Loki should have been invited." Juvia said, stilling glaring at Lucy.

"Good idea Juvia!" Lucy pulled out Loki's key. "I, celestial mage Lucy, open the gate between this world and the spirit world. I call upon the leader of the zodiac spirits- Leo the lion!"

She turned the key and Loki appeared.

"Was all that talk about you necessary?" Happy asked.

"Juvia thinks Lucy is full of herself." Juvia muttered. Happy laughed.

"Aye"

Lucy blushed again, "Humph, you're just jealous."

"Lucy!" Loki exclaimed picking her up and carrying her bride style.

"Ah! Put me down! Put me down!" Lucy complained, her arms flailing.

"Lucy looks like a fish." Happy said. Juvia laughed and grabbed onto Gray's arm.

After the group had purchased tickets from the box office, they went into the theatre.

* * *

><p>"Back! I want the back!" Natsu exclaimed. He ran up the theatre's step, knocking down a little boy with popcorn. The boy cried and his mother smacked Natsu with her purse. Lucy rushed over and apologized to the boy. She offered to replace the popcorn. Gray shook his head and complained about how stupid this whole outing was.<p>

"I mean we could be doing a job and making profit. Like really, 1000 jewel for a ticket?" Gray muttered.

"Juvia thinks that Gray is right." Juvia nodded.

"Well then why don't you two go do a job and we'll watch the play." Loki suggested.

Gray looked at his 'friend' and then at Juvia. "Ah no thanks, I already paid for my ticket so..."

Juvia frowned. Loki laughed as he patted her back, "Well at least you could sit by him"

Juvia's eyes sparkled at the thought of sitting beside Gray, hugging him when the movie became too scary. "How romantic!" Juvia thought.

"Hurry up Lucy!" Natsu complained, already sitting dead center in the back row. Lucy skipped up the remaining stairs and sat to the right of Natsu. Loki was about to sit on the other side of Lucy when Erza flew by him and took the seat. He sighed and sat next to Erza. Gray took the seat next to Natsu, Juvia sitting on the other side of him. Mira and the others decided to sit in the row in front of Natsu's. Happy sat on the arm rest between Natsu and Lucy.

"I'm hungry." Gray said. Natsu glared at him.

"You don't get to eat ice block. You complain too much." Natsu said. Gray made a fist.

"Ya wanna go Squinty?" Gray replied, gritting his teeth. Lucy sighed. Erza stood up.

"Since you two have so much energy, you can come with me to get snacks." She said, grabbing both boys by the arms and dragging them behind her. Loki swiftly took Erza's seat, and leaned in closer to Lucy.

"Aye! No cuddling in the theatre!" Happy announced. Mira's row all turned around to stare at Lucy and Loki. Lucy's whole face turned a brilliant shade of red. Juvia giggled. Loki ignored them.

"Hey Lucy, we could move to another row away from all these nosey people." Loki whispered, his eyes gleaming from behind his sun glasses.

"Loki!" Lucy exclaimed, her facing going even redder than before.

"Ah-ha-ha, I was just kidding Lucy." Loki laughed and took his proper seat. Lucy sank back in her chair, muttering incoherent words. Happy grinned from ear to ear.

"He lllllikes you." He whispered again. Lucy covered her ears.

"La-la-la I can't hear you!" She sang.

After what seemed like forever, Erza returned with Natsu and Gray. She passed everyone their drinks and popcorn.

"The closest thing to beer they had was root beer." Erza said as she handed a cup to Cana.

"Typical, that's why I brought my own." Cana said as she held up a large barrel.

"How on earth did you sneak that past the ushers?" Lucy asked.

Cana winked, "oh, I have my ways."

"Ah, right...I don't even want to know." Lucy muttered.

"Then why'd you ask?" Happy whispered, leaning closer to Lucy. Lucy grumbled and pushed Happy away. Erza handed Lucy a cup of Sprite and a bag of popcorn.

"Thank you Erza." Lucy said as she munched on some popcorn. Erza nodded and took her seat. She pulled out a container from her bag.

"What's that?" Levi asked as she eyed the container.

"Well they don't serve cake at the concession stand so I brought my own." Erza said as she removed the cover of the container. Levi giggled and turned around. Jet offered her some popcorn, which she gladly accepted. Droy glared at Jet and offered to fetch Levi a beverage. Lucy stared at the three, slightly jealous. She wished someone would offer her a drink at any given moment. Oh how fun it would be to have men swoon over her. Instead she got an obsessed spirit, two overdramatic mages, and a cat that insisted on poking fun at her every chance given. Not to mention they all came to her place whenever they pleased. Talk about lack of privacy. Lucy's thoughts were interrupted with Natsu's complaining.

"Wait a minute! Why does Lucy get her own popcorn but I have to share with this frigid bastard?" Natsu demanded.

"I thought that since you and Gray are such good friends, you could share." Erza smiled. Lucy giggled. Natsu grumbled. Gray grabbed the popcorn. Natsu saw this and dove at Gray. The two began arguing over who got to hold the bag.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Lucy said as the lights dimmed. Soon the pre-show was playing.

Previews for movies to come were playing at full volume. Lucy shifted in her chair, getting comfortable, after all, Titanic was a long movie.

"Holy Dragon scales! How are they changing sets so quickly?" Natsu asked as he watched the screen with amazement. Lucy grinned.

"This is all pre-recorded. Think of it as them cutting out all the scene changes." Lucy replied. It didn't quite convince Natsu as he jumped out of his seat and peeled down the stairs. He ran to the screen, tapped it and then tried to find a way to get into it.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Gray hollered.

"I'm going meet these actors!" Natsu hollered back.

"Baka! They aren't here. It's a pre-recorded thing and you're blocking my view!" Gray complained.

"The screen is huge! There is no way you can't see what's going on." Natsu said as he ran back up the stairs. An old lady in the front row stood up and looked at Natsu.

"If you can't control that beast then I'm getting an usher to kick you out!" She screamed.

"Aye!" Happy replied. Lucy pulled Natsu back into his seat.

"No more random outbursts. I want to see the whole movie." Lucy said, gritting her teeth. Natsu nodded furiously.

"You remind me of Edo-Lucy when you do that."

"Aye"

"..."

"She's mad now Natsu."

"Let's stop talking."

"Aye"

"Best plan you've had all day."

"What was that Ice-breath?"

"What are you-deaf?"

"Wanna go ice block?"

"Bring it flame face."

"If you two don't stop, I'll make sure you never see the light of day again, and Erza will help."

That shut the two mages up.

"How much longer until the movie starts?" Cana slurred. Mira giggled and looked at her watch.

"Any time now, right Lucy?" Mira whispered. Lucy nodded and Cana burped.

The screen went dark for a moment and Wendy gasped. Charle rolled her eyes. The remaining lights in the theatre turned off and the screen came back on.

"And now for your feature presentation" The screen boasted.

* * *

><p><em>The movie was about a young woman and man who meet on a luxury cruise. The woman comes from a high class, much like Lucy, meanwhile the man is but a poor fool hoping to make a living somewhere. Naturally the two falls for each other harder than Juvia has fallen for Gray. They have their hardships and a series of events follows. <em>

"_Captain, there appears to be an iceberg ahead." A ship hand says as he stares through a telescope._

"_Humph, steer clear of the hunk of ice." The captain replies, not a trace of worry on his face._

"_Sir, the ship is much too large; there is a great chance of the ship skimming the iceberg."_

"_So be it, this is the unsinkable Titanic. A tiny iceberg is no match for such a large vessel." With that the captain leaves the room._

"Humph, hunk of ice! How dare he mock such a majestic sculpture?" Gray bellowed, causing heads to turn. The old lady in the front glared at the ice mage.

Lucy sighed. Well one outburst was okay.

"_Jack."_

"_Rose."_

"_Jack."_

"_Rose."_

"Juvia"

_Gray._

"Juvia"

"I love you too Gray-Sama!" Juvia exclaimed as she opened her eyes. Gray stared at her, dumbfounded.

"You fell asleep." Gray stated as he turned back to look at the movie. Juvia blushed a deep scarlet, mumbling something about using the washroom. She stood up and peeled from the dark theatre.

The movie dragged on. Gray cheered as the ship hit the iceberg, and began filling with water. Natsu grumbled about the insane lack of fire as he reached his hand into the bag of popcorn. Gray also reached into the bag for popcorn. Instead of grabbing popcorn, Natsu and Gray grabbed each other's hand. The two slowly turned to look at each other.

"Ah!" They exclaimed, tossing the bag in the air as they pulled their hands back. The bag sailed through the air before landing on the head of the cranky old lady. Natsu's hand blazed with fire.

"That's it Gray! I'm sick of your attempts to seduce me." Natsu exclaimed as he lunged at Gray.

"Seduce you? What the hell are you talking about?" Gray demanded as he too lunged at Natsu. Lucy turned around and began yelling at them. The three of them argued until an usher marched up to them, the old lady standing smugly behind him.

"Listen you flies. You're disrupting the movie so you need to leave right now." A familiar voice said.

"Gajeel?" Lucy asked, peering up at the usher.

"Ha ha, what are you doing here?" Natsu laughed.

"This is my job, dealing with mages that need to be kicked out." Gajeel replied, a smirk on his face.

"So that was the job you were talking about." Levi said as she turned to stare at the iron mage.

"Yup and you best believe I take this seriously." He grabbed Natsu by the scarf, and Gray and Lucy by the shirt collar.

"Hey why am I being dragged out?" Lucy demanded.

"All nuisances must be removed." Gajeel replied as he dragged them out of the theatre.

* * *

><p>After being so rudely dumped on the sidewalk, Lucy turned to glare at the boys.<p>

"Hey where's Gray?" Lucy asked, just noticing the missing body.

They both stared at the shirt lying on the sidewalk.

"Sonofagun must have given Gajeel the slip." Natsu glared at the shirt. Lucy sat on the curb. There was nothing left to do but wait for the movie to be over. Natsu picked up the shirt and absentmindedly burned little holes in it.

"Sigh, I really wanted to see the ending." Lucy whined.

"We could always go see it later?" Natsu suggested.

"You'd go see it again?" Lucy asked, eyes gleaming.

"Why not?" Natsu replied.

Lucy nodded in agreement, a smile spreading on her face.

"I bet everyone will want to go see it again." Natsu grinned. Lucy sighed. Of course he wasn't asking her on a date. Wait...date? What was she thinking? The lack of lighting must have gone to her head.

After about another hour of waiting in relative silence, the theatre doors opened. Lucy spotted her friends and skipped over. Natsu followed behind her.

"Hey guys!" Lucy called.

"Lu-Chan! Too bad you missed the rest of the movie. It was so romantic and sad and..." Levi exclaimed, hugging Lucy.

Lucy patted her back. She looked at everyone else. Jet and Droy looked bored, Loki looked like he had just woken up, Juvia clung to a half naked Gray, Wendy, Charle, Happy, and Mira were talking about the ending of the movie, Cana was yelling at the old lady and Erza was crying.

"It was so romantic and sad. Why couldn't they have the happily ever after that they so deserved?" Erza sobbed as she blew her nose.

"Relax Erza, it was just a movie." Lucy sighed, patting Erza's back.

"Gray, how'd you give Gajeel the slip?" Natsu demanded.

"Huh? Whoa, I don't know." Gray frowned.

"Gray, your clothes." Cana pointed out as she walked away from the old lady. The old lady had passed out due to the lack of oxygen. Let's face it, beer breath wasn't roses.

Gray looked down, noticed his lack of a shirt, and did the little Gray dance. Natsu laughed and threw the shirt he'd been holding. Gray frantically put it on.

The sun was beginning to set.

"Let's head back to the guild." Mira suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and headed towards the guild.

"I wish I could have seen the rest of the movie." Lucy moped as she trudged back to the guild.

"Stupid Gray got to see it." Natsu reminded her as he walked beside her.

"He's the reason we got kicked out anyway. It's so not fair." Lucy grumbled. Natsu laughed.

"What's so funny?" Lucy asked. Natsu stopped as the group walked in front of them. Lucy stopped to stare at Natsu.

"Look at the back of Gray's shirt." Natsu said as he pointed at the ice mage.

Lucy followed his finger and stared at the back of the ice mage. In what appeared to be precise burn marks Gray's shirt read "I love Juvia Loxar". Lucy let out a laugh.

"You know he's going to kill you."

"Yeah but it made you laugh didn't it?" Natsu smiled and sped up to the group. Lucy stopped and stared at the orange sky. It had been an interesting day to say in the least. She ran towards the group as they made their way towards Lucy's favourite place to be- Fairy Tail.

FIN~

* * *

><p><strong>Movies are a new concept to Magnolia, and Lucy being from a wealthy family has seen movies before. Sorry if any characters were too out of character.<strong>

**Reviews welcome ^^**


End file.
